<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless by ywts2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633139">Sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywts2333/pseuds/ywts2333'>ywts2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywts2333/pseuds/ywts2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克里对失眠并不陌生，但是现在这位乐手明白只需要一个电话就能让某个雇佣兵解决这个问题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloody Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416573">Sleepless</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_jack/pseuds/cryptid_jack">cryptid_jack</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>当我灵光一现的时候我是拒绝的，该死我甚至没玩完这个游戏XD（不过快了）。我是听着这个（原链接是油管上火与酒哼唱一小时循环视频）写的，lol。<br/>喜欢请留评论让我知道你最喜欢的部分是哪！我很享受看你们的评论。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在已经过了凌晨三点，对克里来说并不算晚。他在午夜前喝了三杯咖啡，可他发誓那时只有六点。过去的……操，大概八个小时（显然）被他耗在工作室里，一边拨弄着吉他弦一边和在他脑子里徘徊了几天的旋律较劲，缓慢地把他拖进发疯的深渊。这旋律好像就在他听力所及的另一个空间播放，似乎他只需要再多专注一点就可以捕捉到。</p><p>换句话说，这才是真的让人抓狂。</p><p>克里有时非常固执，他无论如何都会把音调从他脑中拽出来，让它成为现实，</p><p>将它打磨成型，就像一个铁匠（blacksmith）和一块烧热的钢。乐手躺在床上盯着天花板，兴奋却精疲力竭，思考这是不是“歌曲作家（songsmith）”这个词的起源，并觉得就是这样。不然还能从哪来呢？所以他明明可以查一下，为什么非要问自己呢？</p><p>在创作碰壁之后，他意识到今晚该停止工作了，但他的思绪仍像一大袋被惹毛的猫一样不停搅动，拒绝让他入睡。他明天不是还有事吗？和他的新经纪人见面？或者是和刚烈乐队的什么事？他需要睡眠，否则无论明天发生了什么他都会表现得像个混蛋……只要让他的大脑冷静五分钟，不是不能做到，然后给所有人减少一点痛苦。</p><p>半个小时后，克里在被子底下愤怒捶床，向失眠投降，还把他的枕头之一丢到了房间的另一头。枕头拍在窗户上，发出一声闷响。乐手翻了个身，开始摸索他最近过度使用的安眠药。他想到了一个替代的选择，停下了动作。克里瞥了一眼时钟，做了个鬼脸，霓虹灯显示的数字尖锐而富有敌意的闪烁着，像是失眠的某种威胁（或者至少是预兆），他翻回去，打了个电话。</p><p>V几乎是立刻就接了。“克里，怎么了？”</p><p>听到那个人的声音，克里的嘴角露出一丝笑意。依然那样是温暖而粗犷的嗓音，像沙砾一样悦耳，又让人觉得甜美。</p><p>天啊，他真的陷得很深，尽是些那样的蠢念头，是吧？</p><p>“克里？”V放低了声音，语气里浮现出了关切。</p><p>“嘿，V。没啥，我很好。”</p><p>电话那头传来一声轻轻的叹息。“确定吗？就算是你也不太会在凌晨四点打电话。”</p><p>克里又做了个鬼脸，然后用手搓了搓脸，把手放回身侧的床垫上。“睡不着,”他抱怨，他的语气比他实际认为的更接近哀鸣。</p><p>V发出一声大笑，问道：“你觉得我能帮上忙？是我有那么无趣，还是你只是想听摇篮曲？显然你比我更擅长，宝贝。”</p><p>克里刻意忽略了V随意使用“宝贝”这个词让他的胃有点难受（操，他已经八十岁了，不是十八岁的小屁孩），打趣道：“好好挨夸，小混蛋。你的声音让我安心，只是想听听。”</p><p>沉默了一会，然后——“好吧，操。你对我说这么多浪漫的话，那我该说什么？”</p><p>乐手能听见他声音里的笑意，也能感觉到自己的嘴角逐渐上扬。“你明明有很多能说。”他调笑道。</p><p>“现在脑子里都是你。”V以他深沉、热切的方式反击，这种方式总是让克里感到有点喘不上气。他可以想象雇佣兵躺在他身边，看着他的样子；眉头微皱，直直地注视着他，搜索克里拥有相同感觉的迹象。</p><p>老天，他要拿这个孩子怎么办？几十年来，他一直在渴求那种甜蜜，那种诚实，无论他如何告诉自己他配不上这些；就像没有人愿意忍受他的暴脾气。</p><p>克里颤抖着吸了一口气，发出柔和而无助的轻笑。“现在又是谁在说情话了？”</p><p>“嘿，你先开始的。”</p><p>不管怎样，克里打算在自己出丑前改变话题，他问，“我睡不着，你又为什么醒着？你现在不是和阿德卡多一起吗？”</p><p>“之前是。我想先回夜之城来。”V阐述道。</p><p>“凌晨四点？”</p><p>雇佣兵哼了一声。“你知道吗，中午的高速公路热的要死，飙到120迈也一样。只是想让太阳滚回家去（Trying to beat the sun back home）。”V解释说。</p><p>“让太阳滚回家去……这句子不错。”克里若有所思地说，他的灵感捕捉到了这句话，驱使他再次翻到床头柜前，把装着安眠药的瓶子扫到一边，拿出之前他放在那里的笔记本和钢笔。乐手心不在焉地哼着小调，记录下这些词汇，他琢磨了一整天的歌曲旋律呼唤着从他笔尖流淌出的歌词。</p><p>“需要我让你一个人静一静吗，大音乐家？”V问道，被乐手的分神逗乐了。</p><p>“不，”克里把手里的笔记本放到一边，回答，“没事。你在骑摩托？”他把双手交叠在脑后，盯着天花板问。</p><p>V肯定地嗯了一声。“阿德卡多搬迁营地，越野最快，但我的车还坏着所以我骑摩托。”雇佣兵补充了一句，“现在只有你、我，和这条公路。”</p><p>“让我听听。”克里说。电话那头安静了一会，V在通话设置里加入了环境声，然后摩托车发动机发出的低沉的轰鸣伴随着呼啸的风声突然涌了进来。</p><p>“还听得到我说话吗？”V问，他的声音现在有点小，但仍听得见，乐手高兴地哼了一声。</p><p>如果他闭上眼睛让声音就这样淹没他，他就能想象到他们两个在夜晚中一起骑行，风从他发梢刮过，V后背的温度辐射到他的胸前。“阿德卡多这次要你去干嘛？”他问。</p><p>“这次的活——”V开口，但很快就被打断。</p><p>“等下，帕南参与了吗？”克里问。他从来没有见过这个女人，但已经从V那里收集了足够的信息，知道她甚至能把他的雇佣兵带进各种麻烦的漩涡。</p><p>“呃，是啊？”V困惑地回答，“她就是策划这次行动的人。”</p><p>乐手轻蔑的哼声，“想想也是。她做的事情都太刺激了，不适合当睡前故事，讲点别的；你可以等回来了再和我说这个。”V笑了，</p><p>克里追问道，“那你离开前都做了什么？”</p><p>雇佣兵思索了一会，最终回答道，“嗯——修好了座过山车。”</p><p>克里不禁睁大了眼睛，“什么。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“扯淡。”</p><p>V又笑了，乐手的困惑使他高兴，这种快乐通过他们之间的联系传染给了克里。“真的，就是在GIM的那个。修好了之后还坐了一趟。”</p><p>克里眯起眼睛，思考这是句玩笑的可能性。一方面，这句话是非常典型的扯淡；但另一方面，V的存在本身就是对扯淡定义的一种挑战，所以他永远看不透他。</p><p>V察觉到他还在怀疑，放轻声音哄他：“差不多得了，我什么时候骗过你?”</p><p>好吧，是没有，克里承认，但这不代表他没有夸大其词。“都知道你喜欢添油加醋。”</p><p>“我只偶尔做点艺术加工，”V反驳，实际上克里能听见V在笑。</p><p>“啊，所以你是真的修好了座过山车，还是——”“真的！只要你想，我回来就带你去。”<br/>
克里轻声笑了笑，又闭上了眼睛，然后翻了个身。“去海滩上的死亡陷阱约会，嗯？”</p><p>“宝贝，我们第一次真正意义上待在一起的时候，你和我持枪劫持一辆货车，然后用手雷把它炸了。”</p><p>这次是他自己笑了，克里说，“好吧，有道理。”</p><p>“第二次——”</p><p>“行，行，不用你提醒我，”乐手抱怨道，仍然笑着。“你让我想起了第四次的时候，”他补充道，回忆起他们在他前经纪人游艇上令人激动的小报复，他的胃兴奋地收缩着。这些年来他度过了很多狂野的夜晚，但那是最棒的一个，一时半会忘不掉。</p><p>“真是美好,”V喃喃自语，然后——“那，你困了吗?”</p><p>“只觉得很想要你，大部分是。”克里抱怨，雇佣兵笑了。</p><p>“好吧，我给你讲个我还是个小孩时奶奶讲的故事怎么样？每次都tm能让我昏迷；如果这个也没用，那我就帮不了你了。”</p><p>“很无聊，是吧?”</p><p>“最无聊的才适合你，宝贝。”</p><p>缺乏睡眠的克里翻到另一边，在毯子里换了个舒服的姿势，答道：“好吧，用它打倒我吧。”</p><p>这个故事真tm无聊爆了。苍茫的旧世界，圣经里的说教，让大脑想用宕机作为防御手段，加上V舒缓、熟悉的声音，克里陷入了睡眠。</p><p>“Ker？”V过了一会儿，问道。他没有得到回答，暗自笑了笑。太阳慢慢爬上地平线，他眯起眼睛，面对着曙光。风吹乱了他短短的头发，他把手伸进夹克衫前面，把飞行员眼镜拉出来，推到合适的位置。“做个好梦，宝贝，回头见。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>